


Life on the Isle - Harlos and Jaylos

by Anonymous



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A bit of Jafar/Carlos de Vil, Abusive Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians), Carlos de Vil is Left on the Isle of the Lost, Cinnamon Roll Carlos de Vil, Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Ben/Carlos De Vil, Multi, Pirate Carlos de Vil, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What if Carlos and Evie were left on the Isle while Mal and Jay moved to Auradon? What if the pair come across Uma and her crew? What if Harry Hook secretly liked Carlos? What lengths will he go to show it? (Yandere! Harry x Carlos and maybe incest between Diego and Carlos)





	Life on the Isle - Harlos and Jaylos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life on the Isle - Harlos and Jaylos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513391) by KawaiiVanana. 

Hi there please check out my Wattpad account KawaiiVanana.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just copy pasted this from my Wattpad account CudlyTeddy @KawaiiVanana.


End file.
